looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 6/1/14 - 6/7/14
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. *6/2/14 - 6am - Baton Bunny/Daffy Flies North/War and Pieces *6/3/14 - 6am - Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Bunny Hugged/Mutt in a Rut *6/4/14 - 6am - Whoa, Be-Gone!/French Rarebit/The Dixie Fryer *6/5/14 - 6am - The Grey Hounded Hare/Hyde and Go Tweet/Cat Feud *6/6/14 - 6am - Big Top Bunny/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Wild About Hurry LOONEY TUNES *6/1/14 - 7am - Baseball Bugs/Cat's Paw/Going! Going! Gosh!/Claws in the Lease/Tired and Feathered/Bewitched Bunny/Compressed Hare *6/1/14 - 8pm - Robot Rabbit/Quackodile Tears/Little Boy Boo/Hare Lift/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Corn on the Cop/The Slap Hoppy Mouse *6/2/14 - 12pm & 2am - Daffy Duck Hunt/Tweety's Circus/Bully for Bugs/The Wearing of the Grin/Zip 'N Snort/Plop Goes the Weasel/Quack Shot *6/3/14 - 12pm & 2am - Tugboat Granny/Wrong Colors (12pm feed only)/The Honey-Mousers/Hip Hip Hurry/You Were Never Duckier/French Rarebit/Honey's Money/Thumb Fun/Nixel "Mix Over" (2am feed only) *6/4/14 - 12pm & 2am - Hoppy Go Lucky/A Bone For A Bone/Bedevilled Rabbit/Robin Hood Daffy/Hare Splitter/Zipping Along/For Scentimental Reasons *6/5/14 - 12pm & 2am - A Fractured Leghorn/People Are Bunny/Baby Buggy Bunny/Heaven Scent/All A-Bir-r-r-d/Bar-B-Cubes (12pm feed only)/Just Plane Beep/Porky Chops/Wrong Colors (2am feed only) *6/6/14 - 12pm & 2am - Rabbit's Kin/Good Noose/Scrambled Aches/Hare Trimmed/A Pizza Tweety-Pie/Hair-Raising Hare/Crowing Pains *6/7/14 - 2am - Tired and Feathered/Going! Going! Gosh!/Compressed Hare/Claws in the Lease/Carrotblanca/Bewitched Bunny/Hamlogna Conveyor Belt Madness/Baseball Bugs THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *6/2/14 - 5am - Bobcats on Three! *6/2/14 - 5:30am - Itsy Bitsy Gopher/Bar-B-Cubes *6/3/14 - 5am - Rebel Without A Glove *6/3/14 - 5:30am - Semper Lie *6/4/14 - 5am - Father Figures *6/4/14 - 5:30am - Customer Service/Nixel "Mix Over" *6/5/14 - 5am - The Stud, The Nerd, The Average Joe, and The Saint *6/5/14 - 5:30am - A Christmas Carol *6/6/14 - 5am - It's A Handbag *6/6/14 - 5:30am - We're In Big Truffle/Bar-B-Cubes *6/7/14 - 11am - Dear John *6/7/14 - 11:30am - Daffy Duck Esquire *6/7/14 - 5am - Spread Those Wings And Fly *6/7/14 - 5:30am - The Black Widow NOTES *Starting June 2nd, Boomerang is shaking up its schedule, including the Looney Tunes. The 8pm weekday feed is eliminated; Looney Tunes on Boomerang will now air on weekdays at 12pm ET with a re-run of the 12pm ET feed at 2am ET. *The Looney Tunes Show moves from 8am and 8:30am ET to 5am and 5:30am ET. *The Looney Tunes Show gains 4 weekend slots (11am, 11:30am, 5am, and 5:30am). *Looney Tunes on Boomerang now only airs at 2am ET on Weekends; the 7am and 8pm slots are removed. *The following Mixels shorts are airing this week with Looney Tunes related programming on Boomerang: *Wrong Colors: **6/3/14 during Looney Tunes (12pm feed) **6/5/14 during Looney Tunes (2am feed) *Bar-B-Cubes **6/2/14 during The Looney Tunes Show (5:30am showing) **6/5/14 during Looney Tunes (12pm feed) **6/6/14 during The Looney Tunes Show (5:30am showing) *Nixel "Mix Over" **6/3/14 during Looney Tunes (2am feed) **6/4/14 during The Looney Tunes Show (5:30am showing) *Hamlonga Conveyor Belt Madness **6/7/14 during Looney Tunes (2am feed) Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker